The Monster, The Wizard and the Sorcerer's Stone
by blackkitten13
Summary: Frankie Stein and Harry Potter have been close friends for a long time, and both are excited when the pair get accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But strange events happen as they meet new friends and face down a enemy who has struck fear into the hearts of the bravest witches and wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letter and Friendship**

It was not the sun that woke eleven year old Frankie Stein from her bedroom that morning. It was the sound of an owl pecking on her window with her letter from Hogwarts.

Frankie blinked her blue and green eyes as she yawned and walked to the window. She opened it and grabbed the letter. The tiredness left Frankie's body as she rushed down the stairs. Her parents, Viktor and Viveka Stein, were already awake and at the table, enjoying their breakfast. Their daughter skidded down the staircase and into the kitchen, almost crashing into the table.

"Mom! Daddy!" She said excitedly. "It came this morning! It really did!" Viktor looked up from the paper he was reading. Frankie handed him the letter.

"Seeme legit. " he said as he handed his wife the letter. Viveka read the letter over twice before handing it back to her daughter.

"Alright, " she said, "We'll head to Diagon Alley on Tuesday. Why don't you see if Harry got his letter?"

"Okay mom!" Frankie rushed upstairs and out the door.

Frankie could barely contain her excitement as she clutched the letter tightly in her mint green hands. She was going to see Harry. Harry Potter had been Frankie's only friend for as long as she could remember. They had both been in primary school when it happened. Frankie closed her eyes and thought back to that moment.

*FFLASHBACK FLASHBACK Flashback FLASHBACK*

Her skin grazed the pavement as hot tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. Frankie looked up at Dudley Dursley, who was laughing with his friends. Frankie looked up at her bully. This is what happened when you were different, this is what happened to simulacrum. This what happened to monsters.

BAM. Someone had kicked her stomach in an attempt to keep her on the ground. More tears flowed from Frankie's heterochrome eyes. "Leave me alone!" She cried.

"No, you little freak." One of the boys said. "No one likes a freak!"

"She's not a freak."

Later on, Frankie walked her savior to the nurse's office. He was a small boy woth uuntidy black hair, glasses that covered hisbright green eyes and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead.

"Thank you." Frankie said to him. He looked over at her.

"You don't have to thank me." I just could bear to see my cousin hurt an innocent girl any longer."

Girl?" Frankie said in surprise. "Don't you mean monster or a creature or a freak?"

"No, you're a girl. That's what you are, isn't?"

"I am, but...I've never been called something so...no hurtful before."

"Then your friends aren't nice are they?" Frankie shook her head.

"I don't have any friends..."She said. "Everyone but you see me as a freak."

"I'll be your friend." The boy said extending his hand, "What do you say?" Frankie grabbed the bboy's hand and shook it. "Alright!" FFrankie said happily. "My name's Frankie Stein. What's yours?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

*END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK*

From that day on, the pair had beeb each otother's closest friend...only friend to be exact. And now, Frankie knew they had more in common then she thought.

Frankie hopped up onto the porch of Number Four, Privet Drive and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. No one came to the door once again. Frankie sighed and slid a note under the door, which read, "I tried tp visit, but no one answered. I have something important to tell you Harry. Meet me as soon as you can, Your Friend, Frankie.

The young girl then walked back home and as she headed to the door, she turned back to number four. The house had seemed deserted. What was going on? And where was Harry?

**NEXT CHAPTER: DIAGON ALLEY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

Frankie couldn't fall asleep Monday night. She stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she and her parents would be going to Diagon Alley in London. Frankie then leaned over and pull her list off of her bedside table and re-read it for the fiftieth time. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Frankie then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, or if you call five o' clock morning, the young girl leapt out of bed and got dressed quickly. Yawning, she sat at her frosted paned window, watching the sunrise in the distance. Today was going to be a good day.

Viktor shook his daughter awake from her windowsil sleep.

"Frankie, it's time to go over to Diagon Alley." Viktor said, as his daughter streched and yawned.

"Good morning, Daddy." Frankie said, peeling her face off of the window. "What time is it?"

"It's eight fifteen." Frankie stared at her father. Once her brain had processed that information, she stood up and ran down the stairs to meet her mother.

"Hello sleepy head." Viveka said, hugging her daughter good morning. "How long were you awake?"

"I wasn't up very late last night." Frankie told her mother as Viktor came down the staircase. "I did wake up at 5:00 A.M."

"That explains why you were sleeping on the window, dressed and ready to go." Viktor said. "Maybr someone was a little too exicted last night to sleep."

"Maybe I was..." Frankie said. "Can we go to London now?"

Diagon Alley had to be the most fantastic magical place Frankie had ever seen so far on her lifetime. Witches and wizards called out their items and bright, colorful signs surrounded the place.

"Wow." The young witch breathed as her parents led her to a large marble white building. In golden lettering across the front, a sign read: GRINGOTTS.

"I'll be right back Viv." Viktor said before he walked into the building. Viveka and Frankie sat on the marble steps, waiting.

"Can you tell me what it was like when you were at Hogwarts Mom?" Frankie asked. Viveka smiled.

"Of course." She said. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw house on my first year. I had two close friends there and-"

"What ever happened to your friends?" Frankie interupped. "You and Daddy never talk about them"

"That is a very long story, sweetheart and I'm afraid that your too young to hear it." Viveka continued. "I was prefect in my fifth year, and that's when I met a couple of tricksters. One of which was your father."

"Are you two ladies talking about me again?" Viktor said, walking down the steps to the pair.

"No." Frankie answered."Mom was just telling me about when she went to Hogwarts. What's that in your hand, Daddy?" Viktor held up a bag the jingled when he moved it. He reached in and pulled put several coins.

"Wizard money." He said. "The gold ones are called Galleons, the smaller sliver ones are Sickles and the smallest bronze ones are Knuts."

"If your done with your lesson about money in the wizarding world," Viveka said, standing up, "We better get going."

As the day progressed, Frankie ended up with several spellbooks, Hogwarts robes, classroom equipment, all of which were piled into her cauldron.

"Is there anything else we need?" Frankie said, walking between her parents.

"Just one more thing," Viktor said, looking at the list in his hands. "A wand. An essential item for any witch and wizard."

"Ollivander's is just up ahead." Viveka said, gesturing to the shop ahead of them. The sign read:OLLIVANDER'S; MAKERS OF FINE WANDS SINCE 382 B.C.

The small family walked into the shop. The shop was lined with thousands of shelves, each one lined with boxes of red and blue. A man was at the counter. He looked up as they entered and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Viktor, Viveka" he said. "Did Viktor break his wand again?"

"Not this time, Ollivander." Viktor said, his hand over his pocket, from which Frankie could see her father's wand poking out. "We are here to buy my daughter's first wand. She's going to be starting school this year." Viveka brought her daughter to the front. Frankie waved happily.

"Hello my dear." Ollivander said as he greeted the young girl. He then turned and pulled a box off of a nearby shelf. "Maple and dragon heartstring." Ollivander said, "Ten inches. Give it a try" Frankie took the wand from the box and waved it. A nearby window shattered. She quickly put the wand on the counter. Ollivander turned to another shelfand pulled another box off of it.

"This one is willow, unicorn hair, 8 1/2 inches." Frankie took this wand and waved. A statue on the counter had melted. Frankie put the wand back in it's box. Ollivander walked over to a shelf and pulled a box off of it.

"Elder wood , unicorn hair, 9 1/2 inches." Frankie took the wand in her hand. A bolt of lightning shot out from it, scorching the ceiling.

"Perfect." Frankie said, smiling and twirling the wand in her hands. Viktor and Viveka paid for Frankie's wand and left the shop.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

**A/N: I want to thank all the people who have favorited and are following this story. Thank you! **

**-BlackKitten13**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

** Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express**

September the First came a lot quicker then expected. Although Frankie wasn't sure if her best friend was back at number four yet, because not a a single eye or hair of Harry Potter could be seen. But, disappointment did nothing to dim Frankie's energetic spirit.

That morning, Frankie woke up to her face being licked by her dog's rubbery tongue. She yawned and streched to greet the pup. He had been a gift to her that Viktor crafted himself. The dog had different shades of brown patches all over his body and his eyes matched Frankie's precisely. And like her, Wazit was one of a kind.

Frankie got dressed herself and opened up her trunk. Everything seemed to be there-her robes were folded neatly on top of her spellbooks and other supplies and her wand sat on top of them all. She would get to touch all of these things today and tomorrow. And it wasn't that far away.

After eating a quick breakfast, her parents loaded the car with their daughter's trunk and set off to King's Cross Station. The small family had arrived at half past ten, thirty minutes before the train left. Frankie and Viktor loaded up the trolley and Frankie pushed it to Platforms Nine and Ten, her dog circling her heels. But, when they arrived, Platform 9 3/4 was nowhere to be seen.

Frankie stopped. "Erm..." she said, "Where's the platform? " Viveka pointed one of her slender fingers at the wall sseparating platforms nine and ten.

"Right through there, sweetheart." She said. "Watch your father." She motioned for Viktor to go towards the wall. Viktor walked over to the wall. When no one was looking, Viktor leaned against it and then right through the wall. Frankie's jaw dropped, then shut itself into a smile. Magic was the best thing to happen to her family since the Steins had discovered how to create life using Muggle science.

Frankie and Viveka walked towards the barrier. This was it. This wall seperated Frankie from the next seven years of her life.

"Ready? " her mother asked. Frankie nodded and Viveka placed her hands on top of her daughter's. The pair broke into a run, and Frankie shut her eyes, in fear of colliding with the wall. But the crash never came. Frankie opened her eyes. In front of her was a large, scarlet train. Behind her was a large plastic sign that read: PLATFORM 9 walked over to them.

"Viv, I need to talk to Frankie about you-know-what." Viktor ssaid to his wife. Viveka nodded and went to load her daughter's belongings onto the train. Viktor took Frankie off to a vacant area._  
_

"Is there something wrong, Daddy?" Frankie asked her father. She was confused. Why had she been pulled off to the side so suddenly?

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart." Viktor said calmly. "I have something very VERY important to tell you before you leave for Hogwarts." Viktor then took his daughter's hands. "I want you to promise me something."

"Alright..." Frankie said, still a little confused. Warmth began to flow from her hands and a pale glow was cast over them.

"I want you to promise-no, swear- to me that no matter what the circumstances, I want you to stick by your friend Harry Potter not matter what. Swear to me that you will guard him from danger, no matter to cost." Frankie's hands grew warmer and slightly brighter.

"Daddy what's-"

"Do you promise?" Frankie nodded and said "Y-yes." Her hands glowed very bright and became burning hot. Then suddenly it stopped. Frankie's hands weren't glowing anymore and had returned to their normal temperature.

"What just happened? " Frankie asked her father. Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but was interuppted when his wife cam rushing over.

"Viktor!" Viveka said, "The train leaves in two minutes. Is she ready?" Viktor nodded. Viveka sighed and the pair walked their very confused daughter to the train.

"We love you darling." Viveka said, hugging and kissing her daughter.

"But what about-" Frankie tried to say.

"We'll explain everything when we can. Alright?" Viktor said. Frankie nodded. Viktor kissed his child and Frankie waved goodbye before hopping aboard the train.

* * *

There was only one empty compartment on the train left. Frankie took a seat as her dog hopped up next to her. But the young monster was confused about what had happened on the platform. She stared out at the countryside that was now rolling past.

Frankie heard the sound of the compartment door opening, but didn't turn around.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" said a voice. Frankie shook her head. She didn't mind at all. The compartment door shut and the person sat down. "If you don't mind me asking, but, do I know you? You look familiar."

For the first time, Frankie turnes away from the window to answer and a smile grew wide and bright across her face. "Harry!"

The young witch tthrew her arms around him. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too." Harry said as Frankie pulled away. "I suppose you want to know what had happened, right?" Frankie nodded and Harry told her of the events that had led up to today: The letters from no one, the island on the rocks, the keeper of the keys and the story of how he had defeated He-who-shall-not-be-named. Frankie had stopped him there.

"You're famous?!" She said in awe. Harry nodded.

"How come you never told me about it?" Harry asked. Frankie shrugged.

"I knew you were a wizard." Frankie said, "Because my parents are magical and use magic at home. But I had no idea about you being the one who had defeated You-know-who. I don't know why my mom or dad never told me that baby was you."

"I-I understand."

The pair remained silent until the door slid open again. It was a tall boy with firey red hair and freckles.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry replied. The boy sat down next to Frankie.

"I'm Ron by the way," the boy said, "Ron Weasley."

"My name is Frankie Stein." Frankie said.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Ron's jaw dropped.

"So-so it's true then." Ron stuttered. Do you really have the..."

"The what?" Frankie asked.

"The scar." Ron whispered. Harry nodded and lifted up his hair to reveal his lightning scar. "Wicked."

Just then, a cart full of sweets came by.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" said the witch who was behind it. Frankie shook her head and Ron pulled a bag of flattened sandwiches from his pocket.

"No thanks, " he said. "I'm set." Just then, Harry pulled a handful of coins from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry said.

"Whoa."

* * *

Harry, Frankie and Ron sat in their compartment surrounded by sweets. A rat, mostly likely Ron's, had his head in a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry picked up another box of beans.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" He said curiously.

"They mean every flavor." Ron said. "There's chocolate and peppermint, but there's also spinach and tripe."

"My dad swore he got a bogey flavored one once!" Frankie added. Harry spat the bean he was eating out. He picked up another package as Wazit happliy ate the bean.

"Chocolate frogs?" He asked. "They aren't real frogs are they?" Frankie shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's just a spell." She answered.

"And besides, it's the cards you want." Ron said. "Each pack has a famous witch of wizard. I have five hundred myself." Harry opened the package. The fr

og made a noise then leaped onto the window. It made another jump and flew outside the window.

"That's rotten luck mate." Frankie acknowledged. "They only have one or two goods jumps in them." Harry shrugged and pulled the card out as Frankie shut the window.

"Hey, I got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"I have about twelve of him." Ron said. Harry looked back down at his card.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"You can't expect him to stay on that card all day, can you?" Frankie told him. Suddenly a squeak came from the box next to Ron.

"This is Scabbers, by the way." Ron said, pulling the rat out of the box. "Pitiful isn't he?"

"Just a bit." Frankie answered.

"My brother Fred gave me a spell that'll turn him yellow, want to see?" Harry nodded. Ron pulled out a battered old wand from his pocket. "Sun-"

Ron's spellcasting was inturpped by a girl who entered the compartment. She had bushy brown hair and slightly large teeth.

"Can we help you?" asked Frankie. The girl nodded.

"Have either of you see a toad?" She said. "A boy named Neville lost one."-the trio shook their heads as the girl's eyes came onto Ron's wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, dasies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron recited. A spark shot out of his wand, but Scabbers remained gray.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. Ron nodded. "Well, it's not a very good one is it? Of course, I've tried a few myself and they all worked for me."- she sat down across from Harry- "For example, Oculus Reparo!" Harry's taped up glasses mended themselves instantly. "That's better, isn't it?" The girl gasped. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And, you two are?"

"My name is Frankie Stein." Frankie said cheerfully and extended her hand. Hermione shook it.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Pleasure." Hermione said. She stood up and walked to the door. "You better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Ron.

"You've got a bit of dirt on your nose, you know. Just there." And with that, Hermione left as Ron rubbed the spot of dirt Hermione had gestured to.

* * *

**SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you to those who have followed and favorited the story so far, which I guess we've actually gotten into now. I have one question I need to ask of you before I finish up. What house do you want to see Miss Frankie Stein In? I'm stuck here and her sorting is in the next chapter. So, please, don't be afraid to reveiw!**

**Thank you once again, Blackkitten13**

**P.S.: NEXT CHAPTER: FRANKIE'S SORTING**


	4. Chapter 4: Frankie's Sorting

**Chapter Four: Frankie's Sorting**

It was close to pitch black by he time the train had arrived at the station. Frankie was rudely shaken awake by Ron and she bolted upright and yawned.

"What?" She asked lazily.

"We're here." Ron said as he followed Harry out of their compartment. Frankie jumped off of the bench (or whatever it's called in the UK) and followed after the boys.

* * *

The first year students were led off of the train by the prefects and onto the platform.

"First years! First years, over this way!" A gruff voice called in the distance. Frankie craned her neck to get a glimpse of it's speaker, although her streching was unnecessary since the speaker was very very large. He had a wild mane of shaggy hair and a tangled beard and was swinging a lantern.

"Firs' years! Over this way!" Frankie continued to follow the two boys to avoid be crushed by the crowd around her.

"Hey, Harry." The giant said.

"Hello Hagrid." replied Harry.

"Right then." Hagrid said. "This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me!"

Hagrid led the group of first years to a lake, on which it's coast sat multiple wooden boats.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid instructed. Harry, Ron and Frankie shared a boat together. A round faced boy took the other place on the boat. The boats began to magically float across the water. Soon, a large shape came into the distance. As the group got closer, the shape became a castle with a vast amount of turrets and towers.

"Wow." Frankie breathed as she stared out at Hogwarts school. She looked around her and saw everyone smiling around her as well.

The boats pushed their way through an ivy curtain and through a underground passage. The boats lurched as they hit the rocky coast and Frankie almost fell out into the water. Harry and Ron both caught her arms just as her hair grazed the water.

"Thanks! " Frankie whispered to the boys as the first years were led through a rocky passageway, onto the damp grass underneath the school's ginormous shadow and finally, through a pair of large oak doors and into a hall. Hagrid left them there, and a very stern woman took his place at the top of a staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. The Sorting Ceramony will begin momentarily."

A pale faced boy with platinum blonde hair pushed his way through the crowd with two behind him. Hepushed his way up to Harry, Ron and Frankie.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the trian." The boy said. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Several students around them began to whisper Harry' s name.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." The boy said, gesturing to the boys behind him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." RRon laughed at the name.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Malfoy said, glaring at Ron. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."-Malfoy turned to Harry- "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry told him. Draco glared at him as Professor McGonagall came back with a roll of parchment in her hands and rapped Draco on the shoulder.

"We're ready for you now."

* * *

Professor McGonagall led the first year students through about three hallways until they came upon the pair of double doors that led into the Great Hall. The doors opened. The Hall was magnificent. It was lit by thousands of floating candles over four long tables, each ladened with golden plates and goblets, where the rest of the students sat. At the front of the hall was another table where the teachers were sitting. McGonagall led them up there so they came to a stop in front of the rest of the tables and students. Frankie looked up at the ceiling nervously. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky, ane the stars felt like a thousand more eyes on her. This did not help.

Frankie looked down to see Professor McGonagall place a stool in front of the first years. On top of it was a ragged old hat, that was patched & frayed.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your heads and be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said, unrolling the parchment she had in her hands. "Abbott, Hannah!" A blonde pigtailed girl pushed her way through the crowd and up to the stool. After a moment the hat opened up a tear for a mouth and shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bominable, Abbie!" A tall, icy girl with pale blue skin and white hair with blue, pink & purple streaks walked past Frankie and had the hat placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl joined the Gryffindors.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted out again. Susan scuttled off towards Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The students on the second table on the left cheered.

Another girl went into Ravenclaw too, but Lavender Brown became the first human Gryffindor. The table on the left cheered.

"Bulstrode, Milliecent," became a Slytherin and Frankie watched as more monsters and humans went up there. A petite vampire girl with black & pink pigtails became a Hufflepuff, and a fierce left looking mummy became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" went into Hufflepuff. A sandy haired boy named Seamus Finnigan became a Gryffindir.

After a Gorgon boy became a Slytherin, McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione! "

Hermione ran up eagerly and placed that hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Hermione joined the other Gryffindors.

The hat took took a while to decide on most people, like Neville instance, whom shared a boat with Ron, Harry and Frankie. But finally, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon, Draco Malfoy was called up. The hat barely touched his head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

The names soon rattled on, until they came upon "Potter, Harry." Harry stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head. It took a while with him, but finally decided on "GRYFFINDOR!" Frankie smiled as Harry joined the Gryffindors. The names went on again before stopping on, "Stein, Frankie."

Frankie hopped up and the hat was placed on her head. She gripped the sides of the stool tightly.

"You're a difficult one girl." A voice whispered into Frankie's ear. Frankie soon realized it was the hat talking to her. "You're smart

and brave, as well as loyal and ambitious. But where shall I put you? ...I know. You should be in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" A bright smile lit across Frankie's face as she sat at the Gryffindor table. Not long after, Ron was called. The hat took a second to sort him into "GRYFFINDOR!" Three redheaded boys cheered the loudest. They must have been Ron's brothers.

* * *

Once everyone had been sorted into their houses, a old man with slivery hair and beard, to whom Frankie recognized as Professor Dumbledore, from what her parents told her. Professor Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts. He stood up.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said. He waved his hands and a large feast appeared in front of them.

As they ate, Harry had leaned over and began talking to Percy, one of Ron's older brothers. Ron however, was reaching for a chicken leg on a plate full of them. He suddenly gasped and almost dropped the leg he had picked up. white head had phased through the plate!

"Hello!" said the head, "Welcome to Gryffindor!" The head's body pulled itself our of the reveal an entire ghost.. (And no, these ghosts were not like the ones who were students, like Spectra Vondergeist *Ravenclaw*) Then, multiple ghosts began to fly around the hall and the students smiled.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," Percy said, "Have a nice summer?"

"Dismal." said the ghost who had just come up from the table. "Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." He turned to leave but Ron called out to him.

"I know you!" Ron called, "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I perfer _Sir _ Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless?" Hermione asked. "How can you be Nearly Headless?" Nearly Headless Nick sighed.

"Like this." Nick grabbed his ear and pulled. Nearly his entire head came off. Only a small patch of skin kept it from falling on the floor. Frankie gagged at the sight of it. Nick flipped his head back onto his neck and floated away.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak once more.

"Before you head off to bed, there are some few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." He said. "The first years should note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Flich has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. You are dismissed."

Percy Weasley led the first year Gryffindors out of the hall and to a large winding staircase.

"This is the most direct path to the dormatories." Percy said, "Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change." Confused, Frankie looked over the railing at the closest staircase. To her amazement it had begun to move! She looked at the walls as well. She gasped. The paintings were alive!

The group stopped in front of a painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied. The woman smiled and her portrait opened up to reveal a large room. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly come on."

The first years climbed through the portrait hole. Frankie had trouble getting through, and a first year blood-werewolf girl helped her through.

"Thanks." Frankie said.

"No problem." The wolf girl said.

Percy stopped the group for the last time in front of two staircases. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common Room." Percy said. "Boys' dormitories are upstairs to the left. For the girls', to the same on your right. You will find that your belongings have already been brought up for you."

* * *

Frankie waved goodbye to Ron and Harry as they went up the left staircase. Frankie almost ran up the stairs to find doors with several girls' names on them. It took her a while to find her own, and she opened the door.

Wazit was already curled up onto Frankie's four-poster (?) bed. Frankie opened her trunk and pulled out two things. The first was a picture of her and her family at the beach. The second was a magical metallic sphere that ran on both static electricity and lightning. Two long wires were attached to it. This would keep Frankie charged while she was at Hogwarts. She placed both of these on her bedside table as the door opened again. It was the werewolf girl that helped Frankie through the portrait hole.

"So it looks like we're roommates." She said, walking over to another bed with a dark purple cat sleeping on a pillow. "My name's Clawdeen Wolf." Clawdeen extended her hand Frankie shook it happily.

"Nice to meet you, Clawdeen."Frankie said. "I'm Frankie Stein." The two girls chatted a while and Frankie found out she had an older brother, who was in his second year and a Gryffindor as well.

The door opened a second timen and the person who walked in was Hermione Granger.

"Hi, Hermione!" Frankie said cheerfully as Hermione crossed the room to one of the only beds without an animal on it. "This is Clawdeen, she's one of our roommates." Clawdeen waved to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said. "I hope you girls don't mind if I go to bed early, but I want to get up bright and early for classes tomorrow."

"The human girl is right." said a third girl, whom Frankie recognized as Abbie Bominable, as she entered the room. "Ve do not vant to miss class."

"At least someone sees my point." Hermione said. She looked around the room as Abbie walked over to the fourth bed next to Clawdeen and Frankien, where a small wooly mammoth laid. "Aren't we supposed to have a fifth girl?"

"That would be me." Another girl said as she entered the room. She had black hair and dark eyes with dark tanned skin. Frankie recognized her as Parvati Patil. "I see you all are my roommates." She sighed "I just wish my sister was with me as well. But she got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw is not bad, Parvati." Frankie said, "My mom was in Ravenclaw and she and my dad are both science professors at a Muggle university."

"That's interesting." Hermoine said. "How is that possible?"

"My family is really good with scientific stuff. My grandfather's house is full of science books. Mom told me she would read them when she was younger. Dad even got into it after he had read a science book to impress my mother."

"Your family sounds very cool." Clawdeen said. "My parents run an inn and my oldest sister is a writer in London. I can't wait to see her for Christmas."

"Well," Hermione said, "I'm muggleborn, so my parents are both dentists. I have to admit it was amusing to see their faces when the found out what I could do was magic." Hermione made this weird ssurprised face and the girls burst out laughing. In fact their laughter was so loud, the female Gryffindor prefect had to come in to get them quiet again.

"Ve vill be quiet." Abbie said, recovering from her own laughter fit. "Sorry for being so loud."

The prefect nodded and shut the door. Hermione let out a yawn.

"We should be getting to bed." Hermione said.

"You're right." Parvati said. "We all have classes in the morning. We can talk more later."

The girls changed out of their robes and into their pyjamas as the lights went out and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And with that another chapter comes to a close. Gryffindor won the contest. Truth was that I was going to put Frankie in Gryffindor anyway. It fits her personality, especially after what happened in Ghoul's Rule and 13 Wishes. Here are the total scores:**

**Slytherin- 0 (Which is pretty obvious)**

**Gryffindor-3 (And no, you counted right. My sister reads this as well, and she voted before she left for camp. This chapter is deadicated to her)**

**Ravenclaw-1**

**Hufflepuff-1**

**I also managed to fit in some other MH characters into the story, like Cleo, Deuce and Draculaura, as well as Clawdeen and Abbie. I will be adding whatever MH characters you request. Like Spectra or Robecca. Please remember to review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear what your opinion is,good or bad. Also I made up the term "blood werewolf" because of a plot/character problem. In other words, Lupin. The term basically means they are born a werewolf and look like Clawdia, Clawd, Clawdeen, Howleen and their parents. A made werewolf, like Lupin will transform during a full moon.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FIRST DAY OF CLASSES**

**TTFN!**

**-Blackkitten13**

**P.S: I think Draco was acting like James Bond.**


End file.
